R4-89
R4-89 nicknamed R4, or Arfour was an astromech droid, programmed with masculine programming, that was assigned to the Der'kal Empire. But later rescued by the Federation and was assigned to Typhuss James Kira. A smart, spunky droid serving a multitude of masters over its lifetime, R4 never had a full memory wipe nor has he received new programming, with these factors resulting in an adventurous and independent attitude. Oftentimes finding himself in pivotal moments in galactic history, his bravery and ingenuity saved the galaxy time and time again. The droid belonged to Federation pilot Typhuss James Kira, whom he accompanied during his flights on his T-70 fighter. Personality and traits R4 had a male personality and showed bravery against the Der'kal. R4, possibly due to his memory never being erased or reprogrammed, had more personality than average droids, and Typhuss James Kira regarded him as a friend rather than merely a droid. R4 was very loyal and courageous, and though he was not designed for combat, he was not afraid to fight when the situation demanded it. When forced into combat, R4 held his own by using his wide variety of mechanical features to serve as weapons, such as using oil to blind his opponents or make them slip, shocking them with his shock prod, tying them up in a cable, or simply bashing into them. He possessed a defiant and quirky personality. It had been heavily suggested that in his numerous interactions with Typhuss that R4 had a spunky, if not sarcastic sense of humor. He also seems to have little reservations of behaving in such a matter, as suggested in his relationship with his current owner Typhuss James Kira. Skills and abilities R4 was designed to qualify as hyperspace navigator for calculating lightspeed jumps and an engineer for repair and maintenance. Equipment R4-89 was a diminutive droid, standing 1.09 meters tall. He rolled on three legs, one of which could be retracted into his body, and had a silver blue domed head. Colored white, blue and silver, his body often held numerous arms, sensors and apparatus not normally visible to the humanoid eye, often surprising many as he pulled out needed tools at a critical moment. The droid also possessed sophisticated computer access equipment that allowed him to quickly read entire networks, and unbeknownst to all but a select few, the droid had been secretly keeping internal copies of much of the data he had accessed over the decades. Known accessories The droid featured two power-bus cables on both his legs, connecting to small power cells found under his body, positioned vertically. The droid's motorized all-terrain treads were, as a result, not impacted by ankle articulator servomotors immediately above. Activating couplers were located immediately beneath shoulder articulation joints at the "top" of the droid's legs, with the joints appearing as concentric circles. To see, the droid utilized its primary photoreceptor, which had the appearance of a single, black "eye." Acoustic signalers were located in two square-looking depressions in the droid's front, right beneath several parallel blue "lines," which were actually the openings for some of his various gadgets. The droid also featured rocket boosters that could propel him into the air. *Rocket booster *Holoprojector / Recorder *Periscope *Fire extinguisher *Hidden lightsaber compartment with ejector *Small saw *Electro-shock prod (electric shock) *Data probe *Utility arm *Life-form scanner *Motorized, all-terrain treads Category:Astromech droids Category:Droids